vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Commissioner R
|-|Base= |-|Bishop= Summary Ultio R originally served as a member of the Judges under Park Mu-Jin, by recruiting participants for the G.O.H Tournament. It's later discovered that R joined Nox, acting as a double agent and rising to the rank of Bishop. This was supposed to have been a ploy to destroy Nox from the inside, but R double-crossed both Mu-Jin and The King in order to take his place as Jade Emperor. Shortly after, R unveils that he is in fact the son of the King, and his first experiment. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, possibly higher Name: '''Ultio R, Judge R, Bishop R '''Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Demigod, Human, Jade Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled Bowman and Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Power Mimicry (Through Greed, Ultio can absorb and utilize the abilities of other people), Forcefield Creation, Cloak his presence, Resurrect the dead, Life Absorption (Can drain the life force of others' to gain their strength and powers), Illusion Creation, Summoning (of Gods such as Zeus, Michael, Beelzebub, Uriel, Hades and Garuda, though they are likely unable to use their powers), Physics Manipulation (can use the King's Fundamental Force Manipulation), Soul Manipulation (can extract, absorb and summon souls) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level '''(Drained The King to the point of near death after the latter obtained a youthful body and gained his physical abilities) possibly '''higher (battled evenly with an exhausted and injured Jin Mo-Ri) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can outpace Hui Mo-Ri as a Bishop, outpaced a slightly tired King, should be comparable after absorbing his physical abilities) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XGJ (possesses the King's strength), possibly higher (battled evenly with an exhausted and injured Jin Mo-Ri) Durability: At least Small Star level,' '(Capable of tanking the attacks of Hui Mo-Ri, due to inheriting the entirety of The King's physical prowess), possibly higher (battled evenly with an exhausted and injured Jin Mo-Ri) Stamina: Incredibly high, should be comparable to the King in his prime after taking his physical abilities Range: Extended melee via Sages cane, hundreds of kilometers via Sword of Tathagata, several miles via Charyeok, planetary via Greed (his Greed is large enough to cover the planet) Standard Equipment: * Cane of the Sage: A magical staff that allows Ultio to summon the Heavenly Realms. It can also be used to create portals to and from the Heavenly Realm. * Sword of Tathagata:'A mystical katana that Ultio can summon out of thin air. It's cutting prowess is such that it can pierce incredibly strong armor such as Jin Mo-Ri's Yongpyo and the King's Robes of the Sage. 'Intelligence: Acting as a double agent for both Park Mu-Jin and Nox, Ultio is a deceptively cunning person. He fooled both the King and Park Mu-jin into trusting him, only to double cross both and take the position of Jade Emperor for himself in a plot to rid the world of the Gods. Weaknesses: His control over the King's Fundamental Force Manipulation is not as precise as the original King's or Han Dae-Wi's. Summoning gods too quickly reduces his control over them. If a being is still alive when he extracts their soul, with sufficient willpower they can resist his control and break free, returning to their bodies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Aerokinesis: His first seen Charyeok has the ability to create and manipulate wind at will. ** Cyclones: During his battle with Judge Q, he is seen gathering small cyclones in his hands and using them in combat. He can summon many smaller cyclones at once, or create bigger ones. ** Bow: He can also create a bow made of wind and shoots arrows with it that is easily able to pierce the body of a human, even a Judge class fighter. When Judge R combined his original Charyeok with greed's absorbed one, it is powerful enough to pierce a copy of the Ruyi Jingu. He has shown the ability to fire as many as six at once * Greed: R is revealed to be the original Greed, a more powerful version than the one held by Jaek Kal-Taek. The Greed gives Ultio several abilities, including the power to resist The King's third eye. ** Power Absorption: Greed allows R to drain the life energy out of other beings to gain their strength and powers while shriveling the victim into a weakened and rapidly aged state. R does this to The King, managing to absorb his physical power. ** Power Assimilation: Greed can manifest any power it has consumed previously. ** Soul Manipulation: The Greed allows Ultio to consume the spirit forms of Charyeok to gain their powers, as well as extract the souls of others to summon in battle. By consuming the souls and remains of the Gods, Ultio is able to repeatedly summon them. ** Black Flame: Ultio can wield a black flame that is difficult to extinguish, which he used to battle and defeat Hui Mo-Ri. Hui theorised this was the result of Ultio consuming another Charyeok. ** Fundamental Force Manipulation: By absorbing the King's "Body", Ultio gained his physical capabilities and the ability to use his Fundamental Force Manipulation. However, Ultio comments that without the King's "Mind" he cannot control it with as much precision as Han Dae-Wi * Illusion Creation: Ultio R is able to project illusions into his surroundings that are almost indistinguishable from the real environment, and used it to hide his presence from the Hui and the King during their battle. However, these illusions appear fragile, as the King was able to easily rip one apart once aware of its presence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Regeneration Users